Alvin and the chipunks meet the mummy!
by Amie Louise
Summary: SEQUAL TO ALVIN AND THE CHIPMMUNKS MEET WOLFMAN, BUT CGI VERSION the munks/etettes go to egypt and find out that the necklace theodore gave eleanor is to do with an ancient mummy curse, can they save her in time? read to find out AXB SXJ TXE
1. packing

**Hey guys here's chapter 1 of Alvin and the chipmunks meet the mummy, hope you enjoy it, please review! Xxx**

The chipmunks were in their bedroom packing, Theodore was very excited, it was their first time going away to another country.

"You guys almost done?" Alvin said sitting on his trunk annoyed.

"Almost, I just have to pack some important essentials" Simon replied. He walked over to the shelf, grabbed 5 books, and his home work.

"Important essentials? Why are you bringing all of that?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head.

"Well we are going away for 2 weeks, and if we don't study that's a lot of time wasted" Simon replied, pushing his glasses on his head.

"Simon, it's called going away, that means you don't do work and you have a little something called fun" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Reading is fun, when were by the pool, it will be fun to read" Simon replied.

"Well, while you're by the pool reading I'll actually be having some fun" Alvin added.

"please don't argue now, we're going to Egypt its hot and has lots of stuff to do like riding on camels, swimming and a lot of good buffets" Theodore said.

"Don't forget the pyramids and all of the history" Simon said. Alvin tutted.

"You two are so boring" Alvin said. Theodore looked away and carried on packing, there was silence.

"So Theo, what about you and Eleanor?" Alvin asked.

"W-wh what do you mean" Theodore asked.

"Are you going to pop the question?" Alvin asked.

"What?" Theodore replied confused.

"You know, are you going to ask her out?" Alvin explained, Theodore shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean, Eleanor's just a friend" Theodore said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, right, that necklace you gave her was nice" Alvin teased, Theodore looked away, he really did like Eleanor, and Alvin and Simon knew it.

"Well, let's not forget about you and Brittany" Simon said smartly.

"Stay out of it Simon, Brittany is just a good friend" Alvin replied, Simon and Theodore giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked Simon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, maybe I like her a little bit" Alvin continued, and then Theodore raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok fine I do like her, end of story" Alvin added, Simon nodded.

"Well, that just leaves, Simon and Jeanette" Theodore said. Simon blushed, he had always like Jeanette. Alvin and Theodore laughed.

"Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree k. I. S. S. I. N erm..." well you know the rest, Theodore said sweetly. Alvin chuckled at his little brother and rubbed Theodore's head, Theodore smiled cutely. Then they heard some footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Guys are you ready yet, the chipettes will be here any minute and then we are leaving" Dave said, all of the chipmunks nodded and zipped their suitcases up and went down stairs.

Meanwhile at the miller house Brittany looked like she was moving house, she had tried to pack all of her stuff, and was trying to shove it all in her suitcase, she jumped on top of it and Eleanor and Jeanette laughed, Brittany's face went red.

"Ha ha very funny" Brittany said.

"It is" Eleanor replied.

"Brittany, we are going away for two weeks, you only need important stuff" Jeanette added.

"All of this is important" Brittany said, Jeanette walked over to her suitcase and tipped it all up.

"Hey, jean what are you doing? That took me ages and we're going soon" Brittany said red in the face.

"Do you really need all of these shoes?" Jeanette asked. Brittany looked down, and then Jeanette took two pairs and threw them in the case.

"Hey be careful with them, there designer" Brittany moaned.

"And do you really need all of these clothes?" Eleanor asked, again Brittany looked away; Eleanor picked up half of the pile and threw it in the corner. Brittany gasped.

"My babies how could you?" Brittany was running to all of her screwed up clothes in the corner but Eleanor and Jeanette pushed her back. Brittany relaxed, narrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, with that Jeanette and Eleanor packed Brittany's case for her, they zipped up her case and lugged their cases down stairs.

"Arr, girls you're ready, ready to go to the chipmunks house?" miss miller asked, everyone nodded and just as they were about to walk out the door.

"Oh wait I forgot something" Eleanor said, she ran upstairs and grabbed the necklace Theodore gave her and put it on, Brittany and Jeanette smiled and then Eleanor grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door.

"So Eleanor, nice necklace you have there" Brittany said.

"Yeah Theodore gave it to me, he's so cute" Eleanor replied.

"Aww, do you like him?" Jeanette whispered. Eleanor blushed and nodded, Brittany and Jeanette giggled.

"What about you and Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"EEW HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Brittany bellowed.

"Oh s-sorry" Jeanette said sadly, Brittany felt bad.

"Sorry I just shouted I know you don't like it, maybe I do like Alvin a little bit, but I know he doesn't like me so why bother?" Brittany asked sighing.

"Well for starters, stop arguing with him" Eleanor suggested, Brittany thought hard.

"Maybe you're right, I'm not going to argue with him the whole holiday and if I look like I'm about to scream say something like... oh I don't know?" Brittany said.

"Pickles?" Eleanor suggested. Brittany smiled and looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess that leaves you and Simon" Brittany teased Jeanette, who blushed she also had always liked Simon, he was smart like her and wore glasses. They got to the chipmunks house and knocked on the door.

"guys, get your suitcases near the door, the chipettes are here" Dave said, the chipmunks obeyed and started walking to the door with their cases, Dave opened the door and they all stared at each other, they all liked each other, Dave and Miss Miller saw what was happening and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for doing this Dave" Miss Miller said.

"No problem it will be a good chance for them all to bond properly" Dave said winking.

"Ahhh you lot are so lucky, two weeks in sunny Egypt I've always wanted to go, but unfortunately I have a senior's convention." Miss Miller said.

"Anyway, bye girls have fun and be good" Miss Miller added.

"Bye miss miller, the chipettes said in unison. They all waved as she walked away.

**That's chapter 1 hope you liked it please review see you soon with chapter 2xxx**


	2. airport

**Chapter 2, please review! Hope you like this chapterxxx**

After about 45 minutes of driving, Dave and the chipmunks, finally got to the airport, they jumped out of the car except for Simon who came out wobbly, rubbing his head he looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Simon, are you ok?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, i-i I'm fine just a bit of travel sickness as all" Simon replied.

"Well, I'd try to get used to it, we still have a 5 hour flight to come" Dave said, Simon gagged.

"Oh great" he mumbled.

"Dave, what time is our flight?" Eleanor asked.

"It's in, 2 hours, so come on we better hurry, we still have to get our luggage on the plane" Dave replied. They grabbed all of their cases and followed Dave into the airport where they went to queue up where they needed to have their luggage checked.

"Why don't you guys go and sit down over there, sort out who's sitting with who and stuff like that" Dave said, the chipmunks agreed and ran over to the chairs.

"So... where are we going to sit?" Jeanette asked. Theodore nudged over to Eleanor.

"Erm... e-Eleanor, would you like to sit with me?" Theodore asked blushing.

"i-i'd love to" Eleanor replied, she then also blushed. Everyone stared at them and smiled. Simon wanted to sit next to Jeanette but couldn't so he had to think of an excuse.

"Erm... Jeanette I need some help with maths, work, you know those algebra questions" Simon said.

"Oh well I can't help you, I'm really bad at algebra, and Simon you're best in the class if you can't do it then no one can" Jeanette replied. Brittany sighed loudly.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..." Brittany bellowed, she took a look at Jeanette and shoved her closer to Simon who blushed.

"Oh... right, I'd love to" Jeanette said. Brittany giggled and then smiled at Alvin. Alvin gagged.

"I guess, I'm stuck with you then" Alvin said. Brittany went red and was about to scream at him, when Jeanette and Eleanor saw and ran over and hit Brittany in the stomach, Brittany let out a wail.

"t-thanks" she said. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusment. Even though Alvin did like Brittany back, it was strange for Brittany not to start an argument and it would also be strange for him not to say something to annoy Brittany. Then a family walked by and they had a daughter wearing an Alvin and the chipmunks top, the girl saw Alvin and screamed, she ran over to Alvin pushing Brittany out of the way.

"OH MY GOD, SIGN MY TOP PLEASE IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" The girl said, people around saw what was happening and soon almost the whole airport was around Alvin, Brittany watch as every girl winked at Alvin, she went red with jealousy, Jeanette and Eleanor saw and thought she was going to start an argument off and ran over and wacked her in the stomach again, Brittany screamed.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked.

"You were going to start an argument with Alvin" Jeanette said.

"No I wasn't and how do you know anyway?" Brittany asked.

"You always go bright red" Jeanette replied.

"Oh that" Brittany said, Eleanor raised an eyebrow and the realised.

"I see, Brittany wasn't going to start an argument, she was getting jealous" Eleanor explained, a smile came on Jeanette's face and they both giggled.

"WHY WOULD I JEALOUS?" Brittany bellowed. Then Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her.

"ok, fine I'm jealous, but can you blame me, I mean look at all of those girls falling for Alvin" Brittany said, she stared at Alvin and sighed. Dave then started coming over; their luggage was now going on the plane.

"Yes, Dave will sort all of this out" Brittany said.

"What's going on here, guys we have to go" Dave said, Dave was trying to talk but no one was listening, the Brittany got angry.

"HEY, EVERYONE GET LOST AND LEAVE ALVIN ALONE, WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH!" Brittany bellowed, everyone looked at her with their jaws at the floor, they knew Brittany was loud, but never that loud.

"Thanks Brittany, now everyone we need to go through security and then we can go to our gate." Dave said, Dave started walking off and the chipmunks followed, they got to security and Dave went first, then Simon, then Theodore, then Jeanette and then Eleanor. Brittany started to walk through and the alarm went off and Dave glared at her she laughed awkwardly while the security took her bag and searched it.

"Miss, you have liquid with you, that's over 100ml, I'm afraid we will have to take these from you" the security guard said. Dave glared even more.

"No not my make up, and my moisturiser, I need that" Brittany pleaded, she fell to her knees as she watched the security guard dispose of her things.

"MY BABIES!" Brittany cried, Theodore walked over to her and dragged her away. Dave looked down at Brittany and shook his head.

"We will talk later" Dave mumbled to Brittany. Alvin chuckled.

"Tut tut britt" Alvin teased, Alvin then walked through and the alarm went off again.

"Ha ha that's Alvin for you" Simon said.

"Yeah" Theodore agreed and stood next to Eleanor.

"ALVIN!" Dave bellowed.

"What, she gets a glare and I get that, that's favouritism, if you ask me" Alvin said smartly. Dave shook his head as the security guard then searched Alvin; they looked under his top and found his play station.

"How did that get there I wonder" Alvin said chuckling.

"How did it even fit?" Jeanette asked.

"How didn't we see it?" Eleanor added.

"Well, when it comes to Alvin anything can happen" Simon explained, Alvin's eyes narrowed and then Simon walked over to him and look up at him, Simon then took Alvin's hat off and the remote was there. The chipmunks chuckled. And Alvin looked up as the security guard took Alvin's play station and remote away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alvin said as he felt to his knees, then everyone dragged him away.

"Ok, now that's over, keep an eye out for gate 5" Dave said.

"I can see it" Theodore said.

"Me too" Eleanor added pointing.

"Great job guys, let's go "Dave said. They entered the gate and then saw that their flight was already boarding, they quickly ran to the queue and handed a man their tickets, once they were on the plane they sat down in their seats and the air hostess, was coming round offering drinks.

**That's chapter 2 please review!xxx see you soon with chapter 3xxx**


	3. AXB

**Chapter 3, review! I'd really appreciate it, hope you like this chapter. Enjoyxxx**

The air hostess was walking up and down the aisle giving drinks out, Brittany decided she would tell Alvin how she felt and just then Dave and the chipmunks all took some water. Then the plane started to move and all of the airhostesses got up and played the safety notice.

"What's the point in this?" Alvin asked.

"Ha you won't be saying that if we crash" Brittany replied. Alvin raised an eyebrow; the chances of a crash weren't very likely. Hearing this Alvin slowly started to fall asleep. Brittany tutted and shook her head and started talking to Simon who was behind her.

"Is he out already?" Simon asked.

"What do you think?" Brittany replied.

"Now I can't tell him how I feel" Brittany said out loud, Simon stared at her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Brittany asked, Simon smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, it's quite cute, when you do get the chance just say it and be honest" Simon said.

"Wow, Simon did you just give me some good boy advise?" Brittany said.

"Ha ha well I do have my moments" Simon replied, Brittany laughed and stared at the sleeping Alvin.

"As soon as you wake up, I'm making my move... oh please understand and like me back" Brittany mumbled. Brittany then turned around to look at Simon, who was looking at Jeanette blushing; now it was her time to give some advice, but just then, she was told to sit straight, as the plane started zooming down the runway.

"I hate this part" Theodore said.

"Don't worry Theodore, just close your eyes" Eleanor said.

"It's not working" Theodore replied.

"Well, d-do you want to maybe, I don't know, hold my hand?" Eleanor asked.

"o-ok" Theodore replied, Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand and he felt better, they looked at each other and blushed, Theodore then saw what was around Eleanor's neck.

"You're wearing your necklace" Theodore said smiling.

"Huh? Oh yes I love it I take it everywhere, it's a bit annoying when it starts buzzing though, I tried to find a battery in it but I couldn't find anything" Eleanor said.

"Oh I didn't know it made a noise" Theodore said. Eleanor then heard a sharp buzzing going through her ears.

"OOOWWW HEAR THAT, OW ITS NEVER BEEN THIS LOUD BEFORE" Eleanor said.

"But there is no noise Theodore said. Eleanor covered her ears.

"JEANETTE, BRITTANY THE BUZZINGS BACK!"Eleanor bellowed.

"Eleanor, you need to stop this, there is no noise" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, Elli I think you're losing it" Brittany added.

"BUT IM NOT, HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR IT?" Eleanor replied.

"What's going on over there? Eleanor is everything ok?" Dave asked. The noise then disappeared and Eleanor uncovered her ears and nodded at Dave.

"Well, ok just keep it down ok" Dave said.

"Ok, sorry Dave" Eleanor replied. Then they were in the air and the seat belt sign went off.

"That wasn't so bad" Theodore said. Eleanor smiled. The rest of the flight was quiet but soon Brittany looked over at Alvin, and saw that he was talking.

"Hey, jean come round here, Alvin's sleep talking" Brittany whispered, Jeanette's smile widened and she hurried around to Brittany, they both leaned in close to Alvin and listened.

"b-Brittany" Alvin said, Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other in shock and then went in to listen again.

"I- love you" Alvin mumbled. Brittany felt her heart skip a beat, he really did care, she leant in closer to him.

"just tell her how you feel, she'll understand, she likes you too, wake up so you can tell her now" Brittany whispered in her ear, Jeanette giggled and told the others what happened, soon enough they were all laughing, Brittany went back to her seat and she saw Alvin's eyes slowly flutter open, she had butterflies. Alvin saw Brittany and he just stared at her, her ice blue eyes had him in a trace that he didn't want to come out of, they couldn't see but all of the other chipmunks were staring at them through the gap in-between the chair, trying not to laugh.

"erm... britt I have to tell you something, look I know we argue a lot but behind all of that I have always had erm... feelings for you" Alvin said.

"Aww, Alvin that's... well that's sweet, I like you too" Brittany replied.

"Really... you do?" Alvin said. Brittany nodded, they started leaning in close together and their lips were almost touching until their lunch was being brought to them by the airhostess, they stopped got out their trays and then when they had their diner, Brittany leant in quickly and kissed Alvin on the cheek, Alvin blushed and started having their lunch, everyone saw what happened and felt happy for them both, Alvin and Brittany were now a couple.

"Maybe now Alvin will start acting better" Simon said.

"I doubt it" Jeanette replied, Simon looked at her and nodded. Then Theodore and Eleanor giggled and ran back to their chairs for their lunch.

"Theodore, do you think I'm going mad?" Eleanor asked.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"You know, hearing loud buzzing noises that no one else hears" Eleanor said.

"well, erm I don't know" Theodore said and then started eating a roll, Eleanor looked down at her food, pushed it away and sighed, Theodore took a glimpse at her and felt worried, he had to help her.

Alvin and Brittany took a look at the lunch, smelt it and pushed it away.

"This is a mistake I ordered a chicken sandwich, why is there this yellow junk in it?" Alvin asked.

"You asked for coronation street chicken" Brittany said.

"But I thought that was just chicken" Alvin replied.

"No, it's that" Brittany said pointing at the sandwich, she then took a bite of hers and gagged; she put the bitten sandwich on her plate and pushed it away. They both turned around at Dave.

"Don't worry this is just to fill a hole, when we get there we will have something to eat" Dave said smiling.

"Why can't they just do chicken, why try to make it fancy by adding some horrible yellow junk that no one likes?" Alvin asked.

"That's just aeroplane food for you" Brittany replied, Alvin rested his head in his hands and Brittany smiled.

**That's chapter 3, hope you like it please review and see you with chapter 4 soon, what's wrong with Eleanor? What will happen with Alvin and Brittany? Read to find out see you soon xxx**


	4. first night

**Chapter 4, please review! And fill free to give ideas too, thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapterxxx**

The plane departed and the chipmunks were in sunny hot Egypt, Dave opened their hotel room door and all of the chipmunks gasped and walked in.

"Great aircon" Eleanor said, Theodore nodded.

"It's huge" Simon said in awe.

"Wow, it's amazing and beautiful" Jeanette added.

"Well, it will do" Brittany said. They all looked around at the beds, one room had 4 beds and the other had three.

"Ok well girls if you have the room of three, then I can share the room of four with the boys" Dave suggested. They all nodded when, Eleanor covered her ears again and fell to the floor, Brittany tutted while Jeanette shook her head, it made the chipmunks cover their ears, and Dave jump out of his skin, when he saw Eleanor on the floor he quickly knelt down next to her.

"Eleanor, are you ok, can you hear me?" Dave said.

"Dave, there is nothing you can do, you will just have to wait until she snaps out of it" Brittany said, Dave looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Then Jeanette hoped onto his shoulder and whispered in her ear. Dave put Jeanette on the floor and sighed. Eleanor then stopped screaming and uncovered her ears, she sat up straight and looked at everyone staring at her, Theodore went to her side and he saw she had tears in her eyes. He hugged her.

"Eleanor, don't cry it's over now" Theodore comforted.

"It hurts, Theo ever since we got here the noise has been getting louder, and why is it only I can hear it?" Eleanor asked.

"Hmm, maybe I should sleep with the chipettes, just in case that happens again in the middle of the night or something" Dave said.

"Oh trust me it will definitely happen during the night" Brittany replied.

"So it's settled, I'll sleep with the chipettes and boys I'm trusting you to be on your own, can I trust you?" Dave asked.

"Oh don't sweat it Dave, I'm the oldest and I'll take good care of my brothers" Alvin said innocently. Dave glared down at Alvin suspiciously.

"Alvin, you may be the oldest, but I've known you long enough to know that you are a trouble maker, and therefore, Simon, you are in charge" Dave said, Alvin's jaw dropped.

"What but that's not fair, I'm the oldest and how am I going to be able to do what I want to?" Alvin asked.

"Which is?" Simon asked with his eyebrow raised. Alvin pinged his top and smiled a little.

"Erm... take my wonderful brothers sightseeing" Alvin replied.

"Gee, thanks Alvin" Theodore said. Alvin rubbed his head but Simon just rolled his eyes.

"Alvin there is nothing you can do to change my mind, Simon is in charge and that's final, Simon is in charge when I'm not around and you will do what he says, besides, I'll only be next door so if there's an emergency come and get me, but at the minute something is up with Eleanor and I need to be here, otherwise its unfair if you three need to wake up every night" Dave said, before Alvin could answer back Dave walked into the other room and started un packing. Alvin turned around to Simon.

"Are you happy now?" Alvin said annoyed, Simon smiled.

"Very" he replied, they all chose their beds, Alvin had the middle, Simon was on his left and Theodore was on his right. They all decided not to do anything that day, they were all exhausted from the flight and wanted to rest, so they all went to bed early. Alvin was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and then when he came out, Theodore went in, Alvin jumped onto his bed.

"ALVIN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Simon screamed.

"What?" Alvin asked, he jumped off his bed and walked over to Simon who was searching every bag and draw.

"WHERE HAVE YOU HIDEN MY BIOLOGY BOOK, IT WAS HERE IN THIS DRAW AND NOW IT'S GONE" Simon replied.

"OH WHAT, YOU JUST ASSUME IT WAS ME?" Alvin asked.

"WELL, WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?" Simon asked, Alvin looked down and felt quite sad that his brother was saying this, he didn't do anything. Their arguing kept on going until Theodore came out of the bathroom.

"w-what's going on?" Theodore asked.

"EINSTEIN HERE TOOK MY BIOLOGY BOOK AND WON'T GIVE IN BACK!"Simon shouted.

"WELL, HOW DO I GIVE IT BACK WHEN I DONT HAVE IT!" Alvin replied.

"YOU KNOW ALVIN THIS IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU, WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WE MAY BE IN A BAND TOGETHER, BUT WE ARE HARDLY BROTHERS!" Simon said, Alvin backed away, and felt tears coming to his eyes, did Simon really feel this way, he had never seen him this mad, it was only over a silly book, but he didn't even do anything, Simon then carried on arguing

Theodore then blushed, and took the biology book which was under his bed, he walked over slowly and when Simon saw he stopped arguing and then Alvin turned around and gasped at his little brother.

"Theodore?" Simon asked. Theodore blushed and handed the book back to Simon.

"Theo, you know how much I love my science books, why did you take it?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, you're the last person we thought would take something" Alvin added.

"i-i'm sorry, I was using it to lean on, because I was drawing a picture, and I just forgot about it" Theodore explained, Theodore ran back to his bed and grabbed the picture underneath it, he showed it to his brothers with a huge grin.

"See, it's the pyramids, I drew it for Eleanor, do you think she'll like it?" Theodore asked cheerfully.

"I'm sure she'll love it why don't you give it to her now" Dave said opening the door and walking in.

"Ok" Theodore said cheerfully running off. Dave chuckled.

"Ok guys, once Theodore comes back close the door and then it's light out ok, we have a full day tomorrow" Dave said.

"Yes Dave" Simon replied, Alvin then glared at Simon.

"Alvin, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed you took my book in the first place" Simon said, Alvin just looked away still upset and sat on his bed, Simon felt guilty and gulped.

He'll snap out of it. Simon thought, Simon walked to his bed and pulled the covers over himself, Theodore then came in and closed the door and turned the light off, he hopped onto his bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Simon, guess what Eleanor liked the picture" Theodore said.

"That's great Theo, erm... Theo, can I ask you something?" Simon asked, Theodore nodded.

"Why did you need my book to lean on, why did you not use a chair or the desk over there or something?" Simon asked, Theodore's smile went.

"oh, well I was drawing the picture underneath my bed, so I needed something hard, flat and small which would fit" Theodore replied.

"Why were you drawing under your bed?" Simon asked.

"Just in case, Eleanor saw me, and I also felt quite embarrassed, I wasn't sure if it was good" Theodore replied, Simon felt sorry for his brother.

"Good night Simon, god night Alvin" Theodore said. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"Night Theodore, night Alvin" Simon said.

"Night Theodore" Alvin said still annoyed, but why should Simon care, they weren't brothers. When Simon didn't hear his name, he felt guilty again but soon, fell asleep.

Alvin was up all night still in shock about what his brother said, all of a sudden there was screaming and Theodore and Simon were awoken straight away, they were breathing heavily.

"ELEANOR!" Theodore gasped he quickly got out of bed and ran to the girls room, Simon looked to his left and saw Alvin and then looked at the clock, 3:00am.

"Alvin, have you gone to bed yet?" Simon asked, Alvin didn't even answer and just turned the other way, Simon rolled his eyes.

"Look Alvin, I don't know what I've done I said sorry" Simon said.

"Yeah, well sometimes sorry isn't enough" Alvin replied.

"Well then what do you want me to say, in fact what did I say to make you so upset, it was just an argument which we always have" Simon said. Alvin turned around to Simon and sighed, and then he hopped onto Simon bed.

"Simon, the point that we always argue is nothing to do with it, the fact is that you blamed me for something I didn't do and then y-you" Alvin said, before he could finish a tear rolled down his face.

"And then I...?" Simon asked.

"You said, we weren't really brothers, and that was just a bit too far, especially when I did nothing wrong" Alvin said, Simon jaw dropped at remembering what he said, Simon never saw this side of Alvin, he never saw him like this, and he then realised that Alvin, does have feelings, like any other person, he felt really guilty. Simon then hugged Alvin.

"Alvin... I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I was just upset and I kind of lost it, I need you as my brother because then I'll have no one to argue with" Simon said, Alvin laughed a bit and smiled, they then hugged each other and Alvin hopped back to his own bed, then Dave came in with Theodore and sighed.

"Oh no you woke up, i-i'm sorry about that, but Eleanor's ok now, so you can go back to bed" Dave said, they all nodded and Theodore ran back to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Dave closed the door again and left.

"Night Simon, night Alvin" Theodore said again.

"Night Theo, night Alvin" Simon said.

"night Theo, night Si" Alvin said, they all fell asleep, Simon even fell asleep with a huge grin on his face, he was so happy he made up with Alvin.

**That's chapter 4, please review, this chapter is longer, so another chapter will be out soon, hope you like the story so far and don't worry I'm soon getting to the point so keep reading! See you for now! Xxx**


	5. drowning!

**Chapter 5, please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

It was an early morning in Egypt and everyone was awake, getting dressed, once everyone was ready the chipmunks went into the girl's room.

"Good morning Eleanor"

"Good Moring Jeanette"

"good morning britt" all of the chipmunk's said, the chipettes all responded Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek and held his hand and waited for what Dave was going to say.

"Ok so today, how would you feel about going swimming?" Dave asked, all of the chipmunks cheered, except for Alvin.

"Boring, Dave do we have to?" Alvin asked, Dave rolled his eyes.

"yes Alvin you do now everyone grab your swimming costumes, remember sun cream, and sunglasses and maybe something to do while you're not swimming" Dave said, all of the chipmunks ran to their suit cases and grabbed everything they needed, and put it into a bag. Once they were done, they went to the door.

"Ok, so does everyone have what they need, because we will be there all day" Dave said, everyone nodded, Alvin crossed his arms and tutted.

"Dave do we have to do this, it's just so, so boring" Alvin moaned.

"Alvin stop moaning" Dave said, Simon chuckled.

"ok there are two pools, one is a normal pool with some Jacuzzis and another one has some water slides and stuff so what one do you want to go to first?" Dave asked.

"THE SECOND ONE!" Alvin bellowed, but everyone else decided on the other one which made Alvin even more annoyed. They started walking down and Brittany grabbed Alvin's hand.

"Don't worry Alvin, it will be fun" she said, Alvin smiled. They got to the pool and Alvin saw part of the slide in the other pool haunting him, they chose their sun beds and lay their things down. Alvin took is top off, leaving just his trunks, he then looked at Brittany who took her towel which was around her off, leaving her pink bikini, Alvin's eyes widened, Brittany looked in her bag and pulled out some sun cream and then turned to Alvin.

"Could you rub this into my back please?" Brittany asked she handed the bottle to Alvin and opened it; Alvin put sun cream over his hands, and rubbed it into Brittany's back. When he was done he got up and started walking to the pool.

"Erm... don't you need any Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"No, of course not, I never burn" Alvin said, Brittany took that and got into the water with Alvin.

Simon took his top off, and so did Jeanette who was wearing a purple bikini, they both rubbed, sun cream into each other's backs and then also got into the water. Theodore and Eleanor did the same, Eleanor also pulled out her necklace and put it around her neck and Theodore smiled. Dave kept his shirt on and put his headphones in and started listening to music, after a while he fell asleep. Alvin was with Brittany doing hand stands, Alvin kept pushing Brittany over and water was going up her nose, then, Alvin and Brittany started a full water fight and soon enough almost the half the people in the pool joined in. Simon and Jeanette were on the other side playing volleyball and Theodore and Eleanor were swimming, they kept on swimming and didn't stop and soon, without realising they were in the deep end then all of a sudden Eleanor stopped and started screaming and covering her ears, she tried to reach the bottom and then realised they were in the deep end and she started to sink.

"ELEANOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK UP!" Theodore was calling, Theodore then looked under the water and then also realised he was in the deep end and started panicking.

"HELP, HELP, HELP!" Theodore called, Alvin was the first to hear and then when he saw Theodore calling he tried to get to him as fast as he could.

"SIMON, HELP THEODORE NEEDS US!" Alvin screamed, when Simon then saw, he also hurried over to Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette followed quickly behind, they all quickly grabbed Theodore and took him to the shallow end, Theodore was crying so much he couldn't speak, Brittany and Jeanette's faces dropped when they saw Eleanor wasn't there, they walked to Theodore.

"Theo, where's Elli?" Brittany asked, Theodore was crying so much he couldn't answer so he just pointed down below the water, Jeanette and Brittany gasped and went to rush over when Alvin and Simon stopped them.

"Britt, don't you know you're not a strong swimmer" Alvin said.

"BUT SHES MY SISTER" Brittany said, crying.

"YEAH" Jeanette added.

"No, stop I won't let you, you both know that you're not good swimmers" Alvin replied, "I'll go" Alvin said.

"Me too" Simon said, but then Alvin stopped him.

"that goes for you too, none of you will get there fast enough so just stay here and I'll go" Alvin said, he quickly went back to the deep end and dove under the water, he saw Eleanor, but just as he was about to grab her, he kicked to hard and stubbed his tow on a rock, he broke his toe, and he couldn't swim properly, in fact he couldn't swim so he grabbed Eleanor and pushed her hard enough so that she got to the top, once Eleanor got to the top she took a big breath and was conscious again, she started just to float on the top and when the others saw her they gasped and swam as fast as they could to her and hugged her.

"Elli, you're ok" Brittany said

"We were so worried" Jeanette added they hugged each other, but then Simon looked out into the pool where Eleanor had just come from.

"Wait, where's Alvin?" Simon asked. It went quiet.

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, he saved you" Theodore said.

"h-he did?" Eleanor asked, they all looked at each other with wide eyes and started swimming as fast as they could, they went under water and saw Alvin unconscious at the bottom, they all swam to him and brought him to the surface but nothing happened

"OH NO HE'S NO CONCIOUS" Brittany said.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Jeanette asked.

"GET HIM OUT OF THE WATER" Simon said, they all did that and lay Alvin on the floor outside the pool, Simon started doing CPR.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Theodore screamed in tears, Brittany then pushed Simon out of the way and pinched Alvin's nose and kissed him, she did this for a minute and then Alvin became conscious. His eyes started to slowly flutter open, and he saw his family in tears, he was surprised he was alive, everyone hugged him.

"You saved Eleanor" Jeanette said.

"Thank you" Brittany said kissing him again, Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Alvin" Eleanor said.

"No problem" Alvin replied.

"Alvin, what happened?" Brittany asked.

"well I was swimming down to Eleanor and then I kicked to hard and stubbed my toe on a rock and I couldn't swim so I just grabbed Eleanor and pushed her hard enough so she'd get to the top" Alvin explained. Brittany kissed him again.

"I'll have a look at your toe, stay still" Simon said, kneeling down to Alvin.

"It's, fractured, minimum wait will be about a week" Simon said.

"Oh great" Alvin said. They all helped Alvin up, and when they turned around there was a huge crowd of people including the lifeguards watching them, they stared for a minute and then they all cheered, a life guard place Alvin down on his sun bed when Dave quickly ran over and hugged all of the chipmunk's

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of fell asleep" Dave said, the chipmunk's smiled.

"now, I really can trust you, I will have to put a bandage or something over Alvin's toe but tonight we are going to have some fun, how's that sound?" Dave said, they all cheered.

**That's chapter 5, hope you liked it please review, and don't worry it's nowhere near finished, see you with chapter 6 soon xxx**


	6. beaten by a girl

**Chapter 6 hope you like it, read, review and tell your friends please id really appreciate it, I'm trying hard with this story, so please tell me how I'm doing, read my other stories too if you like this one. Hope you like this chapter xxx**

Dave carried Alvin and took the others back to the bedroom, where he laid Alvin on the bed. Dave went and searched through the draws for some kind of bandage and then all of the chipmunks jumped onto the bed with Alvin, Brittany crawled in next to Alvin and hugged him once more.

"Are you ok Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin nodded.

"You saved my sister" Brittany said, Alvin smiled and hugged her back.

"Alvin?" Eleanor said kneeling the other side of Alvin.

"yeah." Alvin replied.

"Why did you do that, y-you could've died" Eleanor said, Alvin looked at her.

"well there was no point both of us drowning" Alvin said, Eleanor smiled and thanked him once more, Dave then walked through the door with a bandage and some mini crutches made for them. Dave wrapped the bandage around Alvin's toe and handed him the crutches and placed him on the floor.

"Thanks, Dave" Alvin said, Dave smiled.

"That's ok, now what do all of you want to do tonight?" Dave asked.

"I think Alvin should choose" Jeanette said, everyone looked at her and nodded, then a smile came across Alvin's face.

"Really, hmm let me see" Alvin said pointing to his chin.

Later on after they had finished their diner, they went to the arcade for some fun, it's what Alvin had always wanted to do, Dave gave the chipmunks a fair share of money and let them all go free in the arcade.

"Have fun, stay together and look after Alvin, I'll be here if you need anything" Dave said. The chipmunks smiled and ran into the arcade, forgetting about Alvin, when they realised, Brittany took his crutches and Simon and Theodore picked him up and carried him everywhere, Alvin laughed until they came to a sudden stop. Brittany gave Alvin his crutches and Simon and Theodore placed him back on the floor.

"This is so cool" Alvin said.

"Alvin, I challenge you to air hockey" Brittany declared, Alvin smiled up at her and then everyone helped Alvin get to the top of the table, Brittany put the money in and a breeze came from the table, the puck was on Brittany's side.

"Don't worry britt, I'll go easy on you" Alvin said, Brittany's jaw dropped.

"oh no don't trouble yourself" Brittany said, everyone sat on the edge and watched what would happen, Alvin hit the puck softly and when it reached Brittany she hit it and it went flying across the table and through Alvin's goal, Alvin's jaw dropped and Brittany just starred at her nails, Alvin chuckled.

"I let you have that one" Alvin said.

"Erm... that's 1, 0 already" Theodore announced.

"Yh well, I'm just getting warmed up" Brittany said, Alvin blushed, and the game carried on, Brittany scored every goal and the final score was 7, 0, Alvin felt really embarrassed, and could hardly look at Brittany, and then she walked across the table and stood in front of Alvin.

"Good game" Brittany said, Alvin turned around and shook her hand and smiled.

"I may have lost but I will walk away from this table with some dignity" Alvin said, everyone laughed.

"Alvin you lost air hockey to a girl" Theodore said.

"And not just any girl... Brittany" Jeanette added.

"You have no dignity" Simon replied. They all laughed and Alvin crossed his arms and everyone helped him back to the floor.

"I hate being on crutches" Alvin said.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon" Eleanor said. Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, and don't just use it as an excuse to losing to Brittany" Simon said.

"I wasn't going to si, and anyway, I could easily beat Brittany at every other thing on here" Alvin announced, Brittany looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Im prepared to take that challenge" Brittany said, Alvin gulped, what had he just got himself into? But either way he accepted.

The night went slow for Alvin, Brittany won everything they did together, he had nothing and Brittany had a handful of prizes on her.

"Ready to carry on?" Brittany asked, Alvin sighed and looked at her.

"No, I give up, you win" Alvin replied sadly. Everyone stared at Alvin and saw that he was upset, then Brittany walked up to him.

"Come on I have an idea, which will cheer you up" Brittany said, everyone followed her back to the air hockey table and Alvin sighed.

"Britt, I said you win, no more I'm tired" Alvin moaned, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to play against you, I want to do something else" Brittany said, everyone looked up at her confused, everyone helped Alvin to the top again and Brittany put a coin in, she then climbed to the top and trod onto the table, everyone watched closely at what she was doing and she then started floating above the table, the air was strong enough to make them all float. And soon enough they were all floating above the table and Alvin was having the best fun he had had all night, after about 15 minutes the air went and they all fell onto the table, rubbing their sides.

"Alvin are you ok?" Eleanor asked. Alvin smiled at her and nodded. Everyone again helped Alvin down and then walked back to Dave. When they got to Dave he was asleep. Typical. Brittany climbed onto his shoulder.

"DAVE WAKE UP!" she bellowed in his ear, Dave woke up straight away, holding his heart, when his vision focused, and he spoke.

"oh you're back, ready to go, it's got pretty late now?" Dave asked, all of the chipmunks sighed but then turned around and saw Alvin laying on the floor asleep, Brittany tried to wake him up but it was no use, Dave chuckled and picked Alvin up in his hand.

"I guess, that's a yes" Dave said, all of the chipmunks smiled and they walked back to the room, they got in and everyone got dressed, apart from Alvin who was still asleep, and turned down the light and closed the door in between their rooms, for another adventure tomorrow.

**That's chapter 6, hope you like it please review and see you **


	7. truth or dare anyone?

**Chapter 7 hope you like it, please review! Xxx**

Everyone was sleeping safe and sound in their beds waiting for tomorrow but then, the chipmunks heard a wail, coming from the chipettes room, and Alvin, Simon and Theodore shot up straight away, breathing heavily.

"Our neighbours must be death" Simon said.

"There really is not point even trying to sleep" Alvin said. Simon sighed and Theodore shot out of bed like always to go and help Eleanor get through whatever was happening to her. At least it only happened once in a night, but this time, Eleanor seemed to be screaming a lot longer than usual, but when she stopped everyone soon when back to sleep, but then just as things couldn't get worse it happened again, and everyone woke up again, Dave then came into the boys room with the chipettes.

"guys, I'm sorry you keep waking up, but the noise isn't as bad as it is in there, so, so that the chipettes can deal with this easier, I'm going to ask if you can all now sleep together, some of you won't mind sharing beds will you?" Dave asked, the chipmunks agreed.

"I think Alvin should have his own bed because of his toe" Simon said

"Yeah" Jeanette added.

"Wow, thanks guys" Alvin said, Alvin took a big yawn and fell asleep, Dave smiled and then became focused on the screaming Eleanor again, he quickly shut the door and left.

"Theo, come over here in this bed with me and then Brittany and Jeanette can sleep in your one" Simon said. Theodore agreed and ran over to Simon's bed, he grabbed a pillow and put it on the other side of the bed, Brittany and Jeanette saw and then did the same and soon enough they all fell asleep.

All night, was Eleanor screaming and soon enough they all woke up again at the same time.

"Guys, is anyone awake?" Brittany whispered.

"Me" they all answered in unison, they all got up.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Theodore suggested. Everyone agreed and sat in a circle on the floor they got a bottle and spun it and it first landed on Jeanette.

"Oh great" she said.

"Ok, truth or dare Jeanette?" Brittany asked. Jeanette stayed quiet and then answered.

"Erm... truth" she said blushing.

"Ok, so, is the person you fancy in this room?" Brittany asked and then all eyes were on Jeanette who blushed.

"Erm... I've changed my mind I'm tired" Jeanette said and just as she was about to stand up Brittany pulled her down.

"Stop trying to change the subject and answer the question" Brittany said, Simon stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, erm... maybe" Jeanette answered, everyone looked at each other, the game carried on and it seemed all of the dares were to do with love, the bottle then landed on Brittany and she asked for a truth so Theodore asked.

"Have you kissed anyone other than Alvin?"

"yes." She replied, Alvin's jaw dropped.

"When?" Alvin asked.

"well the last time I did it was erm... the day we got here I think, there was this gang of cute boys in the hotel, they were English, and one of them asked for my autograph on his lips so yeah I think you know the rest" Brittany added.

"But, we was going out then" Alvin replied annoyed.

"Alvin chill it was just a fan" Brittany replied.

"WHAT DO YOU KISS ALL OF YOUR FANS THEN?" Alvin bellowed. Brittany went red and Jeanette saw so she hit Brittany in the stomach.

"STOP THAT JEANETTE, WHAT HAPPENED TO PICKLES?" Brittany asked.

"As if that would work" Jeanette mumbled.

"DONT SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Brittany replied.

"CORRECTION, YOU USED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND" Alvin said, Brittany went quiet.

"Alvin, do you really mean that?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I obviously can't trust you" Alvin replied.

"Alvin, listen to yourself, I love you" Brittany said.

"Clearly not enough" Alvin replied.

"I'm tiered, I'm going to bed good night" he added. Alvin got up on his crutches and got helped up onto his bed.

"OOWWW MY TOE!" Alvin screamed, he had moved it too quickly, and went to bed crying silently.

The rest sat down and Brittany had tears in her eyes.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Theodore asked, Brittany wiped a tear off her face.

"Im going to bed too" Brittany said, she then left and hopped onto her bed.

"So I guess it's just us three now" Theodore said.

"It's getting late, I think we should also go to bed" Simon said, Theodore smiled, and Simon hated seeing his brother so upset.

"Or I could tell you an ancient story of Egypt?" Simon suggested, Theodore looked up with a smile on his face and then Theodore and Jeanette positioned themselves so they could listen to the story, Alvin and Brittany who had not quite fallen asleep yet, were listening as Simon started.

"well, legend has it that the Egyptian queen Cleopatra, was searching her pyramid one day and came across a small opening that was behind a rock, she pushed the rock aside and crawled through the gap and found a cave that she never found before in her pyramid and there was a pool in the middle, and every day she got in it and everyday she became more healthy and she also found that it cured her injuries, but one day she decided she didn't want anyone else to find it or use it so she hid it so it was completely hidden, to this day people have tried to search for it, they had a map telling them where it is and everything but nothing was ever found, this pool cures all injuries in seconds, and they called it, The Pool of Hope" Simon said, as he went on Theodore and Jeanette's eyes grew when Simon finished they gave a small clap.

"Wow, that's so interesting" Jeanette said.

"yeah, ok now I really am tired so, good night guys" Theodore said, hugging Simon and Jeanette, Theodore got into bed and soon fell asleep, so it was just Simon and Jeanette sitting alone together.

"That was an amazing story Simon" Jeanette complimented, Simon nodded and asked her something and since they were kind of alone it didn't matter.

"Jean, you know that truth you got?" he asked, Jeanette nodded and blushed.

"You never did properly answer it" Simon replied, Theodore had now gone to bed but they didn't know that Alvin and Brittany were still listening with their keen ears.

"Well, erm that's just because..." Jeanette said, but Simon interrupted her.

"I know, me too" Simon replied, Jeanette's eyes widened at hearing this and hugged Simon, she kissed him gently on the cheek, and Alvin and Brittany tried to stop themselves giggling. Simon and Jeanette were now going out.

"So, do you think Alvin and Brittany will be ok?" Jeanette asked. Alvin and Brittany then came focused.

"Well, I'm sure they will make up, it's obvious that Alvin likes Brittany way too much to forget about her" Simon replied. Jeanette smiled.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go to bed now" she announced. Simon nodded and kissed her on the cheek again, she giggled and hopped onto her bed, Simon then did the same, and eventually they all fell asleep, hoping Eleanor wouldn't start screaming again.

"It's amazing how much things can change in one night" Simon mumbled. Alvin smiled and everyone in the room was asleep, however, in the room next to them, well that's a different story, because in there Eleanor and Dave weren't sleeping at all, Dave felt sorry for her, but was also so tired, Eleanor's eyes started to become really heavy and eventually she started falling asleep and dreaming.

*dream*

Eleanor was searching in a pyramid and she saw her necklace and a slot in the wall, it looked the same size as her necklace, she put it in, and something grabbed her from behind, then blackout...

*end of dream*

Eleanor woke up in a panic, Dave walked over to her bed.

"Eleanor are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare, funny it's been the same one every since we came here, and at the same time the buzzing has been getting louder" Eleanor explained.

"Oh ok, well I'm sure it's nothing, now go back to bed, we all need to sleep now" Dave replied. Eleanor nodded, and starting to feel bad for Dave, she could see how tired he was, and he was staying up endless hours just to help her, soon they both fell asleep, waiting for the next day ahead of them.

**That was chapter 7 hope you liked it, please review see you later with chapter 8 xxx **


	8. lost in the desert

**Chapter 8, please review! I'm not sure if this story is any good, tell me if it's good or not: /, anyway, I hope you do like it, so here's this chapter xxx **

As always, Dave and the chipmunks got up early, and had the decision, on what they were going to do today, only today it was different, and Dave walked in to all of the chipmunks.

"Ok, so today shall we go on a camel ride?" Dave asked. All of the chipmunks cheered, even Alvin.

"Ok then, grab all of your stuff and then we'll leave" Dave said. All of the chipmunks grabbed their things and walking down from the hotel, it was silent between Alvin and Brittany, Jeanette and Simon were chatting and holding hands and Theodore just starred at Eleanor.

"WAIT!" Theodore bellowed and turned around to everyone who became focused on Theodore, Theodore then turned to face Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I think you should maybe leave your necklace in the room" Theodore said and then turned to Dave.

"Yes, that's a good idea" Dave replied.

"But..." Eleanor said.

"No buts..." Brittany said and started walking towards her, Eleanor looked sad and held her necklace tight she really did love it, Eleanor then looked up and sighed, Eleanor took the necklace off and gave it to Brittany who then gave it to Dave.

"Ok, you stay here, I'll be right back" Dave said, running back up to the room, while dave was gone Alvin had lots of things swimming around in his head and walked up to Brittany.

"Erm... Brittany" Alvin said, Brittany took one look on him and crossed her arms.

"I'm not talking to you Alvin, you have lost your chance" Brittany said.

"b-but"

"No buts" Brittany added, with that Alvin also turned away and sighed. A few minutes later they saw Dave coming back.

"Hi fellas, well done for waiting, let's go" Dave said, the chipmunks and Dave got to the camels and Dave payed the people riding the camels.

"Ok, guys, I'll be on my own camel, so all of you will be sharing one" Dave said the chipmunks nodded and Dave helped them all get on the camel, Dave got on his own one and they were off.

"Having good holiday, yes?" the rider asked.

"Yes, it's been quite exciting" Dave replied and chuckled. Back to the chipmunks.

"listen britt, you may be ignoring me but that doesn't mean you can't hear me, so listen well ok, I'm sorry I was angry last night and really tired I know you would never cheat, I don't mind if you hate me, I just want you to know" Alvin said, Brittany uncrossed her arms and looked back at Alvin.

"Ok, I forgive you" Brittany said.

"Great so..."

"no, Alvin you may of apologised but that doesn't change the past, you don't trust me and you've made that clear, sorry Alvin but that's just how it is" Brittany added, Alvin sighed and the chipmunks eyes were going back and forth like they were watching a tennis match or something.

"Well then, I- I'll prove myself to you, then will you take me back?" Alvin asked.

"That depends" Brittany answered, Alvin smiled and then remembered something.

"So, Simon, Jeanette, while you two were having a pleasant convocation last night, I was awake." Alvin said, Simon and Jeanette blushed.

"Yeah, so was I" Brittany added. This made them blush even more when Simon spoke up.

"Well then what you heard is true, me and Jeanette are how you say erm... whole?" Simon said, the chipmunks laughed and Jeanette grabbed Simons hand and held it tight.

"Look a pyramid" Theodore said.

"UGH, this is so boring, it's too hot" Alvin said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"The rider doesn't even have a clue what's going on, we could just walk away if we wanted" Simon said, Alvin got an idea.

"Why did I just say that?" Simon asked.

"Oh come on si, it's better than this" Alvin moaned.

"No Alvin you're staying" Simon replied.

"Who says?" Alvin asked.

"Says the person Dave out in charge" Simon said, Alvin crossed his arms again.

"Eleanor, could you pass me some sun cream?" Theodore asked.

"Sure" Eleanor replied and opened her bag, she then found something that should not of been there. Eleanor gasped and everyone turned around to her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked, Eleanor reaching into her bag and pulled out the necklace, everyone's jaw dropped.

"B-b-but, how it that possible?" Jeanette asked.

"yeah, Dave took it back to the room" Brittany added, everyone had a confused look on their face, Eleanor then placed it back in her bag, gave the sun cream to Theodore who rubbed it on himself, when he was done he gave the sun cream back to her but when she opened her bag again...

Eleanor gasped again and everyone turned back.

"What now?" Alvin asked, Eleanor showed them the empty bag and gasped, everyone started to search for the necklace until...

"there, it's around your neck" Theodore said pointing to her neck, Eleanor tried to take it off, but the lock was jammed and then when she tried to pull it off it tightened around her neck leaving her to cough, everyone gasped.

"Elli, stop you'll choke" Jeanette said, Eleanor stopped and tears came to her eyes, Theodore hugged her and hugged her.

"This is scientifically impossible" Simon said.

"Well, clearly not smart guy" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Well what do you think we should do smart guy?" Simon replied. Alvin tutted and crossed his arms again, he hated it when Simon out smarted him.

"That's it, this is too much, I'm going to explore" Alvin said, undoing the safety strap, Simon stopped him.

"Alvin, you're not going anywhere" Simon replied, then Theodore who was behind Alvin turned around to face Eleanor and knocked Alvin off the camel, Alvin hit the sand, and couldn't move because of his toe, he held it tight and wailed in pain.

"ALVIN!" everyone said, everyone then undid their straps and jumped off the camel and ran to Alvin kneeling beside him.

"Alvin are you ok?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it Alvin" Theodore said.

"And that's why we wear safety belts" Simon pointed out.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be messing around" Brittany said.

"Brittany's right, we need to get help, because I don't think that rider is going to be any help" Jeanette added pointing to the camel rider in the distance.

"He has no idea" Eleanor said. Everyone back to Alvin and helped him up but just then Eleanor fell to the floor screaming and covering her ears, everyone put Alvin down and went to Eleanor, only this time not only did Eleanor hear buzzing she saw something. It was like the dream she had, something to do with the necklace was doing this to her, but why? Soon she went back to normal; Theodore put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok now?" Theodore asked, Eleanor nodded.

"We need to get to Dave" Brittany said.

"Well we can't leave Alvin and we won't get to Dave anyway with Alvin's pace" Simon said.

"Alvin, where are your crutches?" Jeanette asked.

"Dave has them in his bag" Alvin replied, everyone sighed.

"I guess we'll have to carry him then" Simon said.

"If only Alvin toe could get better" Theodore said. "What about Simon's story yester day, you know about the pool and Cleopatra" Alvin suggested.

"The Pool of Hope, smart guy, how much did you hear?" Simon asked.

"Pretty much everything" Alvin replied.

"Well, it's a good idea but it's never been found" Simon said, everyone sighed.

"b-but we could find it" Theodore said, everyone chuckled.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt" Simon replied.

"But where do we start?" Eleanor asked. Then Eleanor's necklace started tugging on her neck.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"It looks like it wants us to follow it" Alvin said.

"Well, what have we got to lose?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, come on gang" Alvin said. So they all headed off on their mission to find The Pool of Hope.

**That's chapter 8, and sorry I didn't update yesterday, my laptop broke, but I'm back today so I hope you like this chapter, please review see you for now xxx **


	9. SAND STORM!

**Chapter 9, finally back with this story ty for the reviews and thank you to Phantanos for sending me something helpful, I'll try hard this chapter so I hope you like itxxx**

It was getting quite late, they hand been trudging around the desert for ages following Eleanor's necklace. Simon and Theodore were helping Alvin to walk when...

"Im hungry" Theodore complained.

"Are we there yet?" Alvin asked.

"It's getting really late" Simon said.

"I look like a mess" Brittany said applying some make up.

"I don't think I can walk another step" Jeanette said. They carried on walking still complaining until Eleanor looked out behind them.

"Guys, what's that?" Eleanor asked pointing.

"It looks like a..." Jeanette said.

"SAND STORM!" Simon belted, the necklace kept tugging and the chipmunks were running with the last bit of energy they had, until they saw a pyramid in the distance.

"Look over there" Alvin said pointing.

"Get shelter in there" Jeanette said. They all ran up to the pyramid, but could find no way in, what could they do? They turned and saw the storm getting closer and closer until, the necklace pulled Eleanor down to the ground alongside this rock, she rubbed her head and then she saw a small opening behind the rock, she gasped and quickly got up.

"Guys, quick, help me push this rock away" Eleanor said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"just trust me and hurry" Eleanor replied, they all leant on the rock and pushed it as hard as they could until a small gap was revealed that they could all fit through, they all crawled in side just in time, they were all panting until, Alvin turned around and gasped, everyone else heard and also turned around and gasped, there in the middle was a pool, with clear blue water in side.

"It's The Pool of Hope" Alvin said.

"well, I'll be" Simon said, Alvin started cheering and they all walked to the pool and got inside, they started drinking the water, after a while they didn't feel hungry or thirsty anymore, and Alvin felt a tingle go through his toe, it went quiet and everyone looked at him.

"So, how do you feel?" Theodore asked, Alvin got out of the pool with ease and everyone gasped, he cheered and started running around.

"Whoooooo, mu toes better" Alvin cheered, everyone got out the pool and ran around with him. While they were having fun Eleanor's necklace started tugging again, she decided to follow it and it led her through this other door, once she saw what was there she screamed and tried to run back but the necklace wouldn't let her. The others stopped and looked around.

"Elli" Theodore said. They saw her through a small arch way and saw what whas happening, they gasped and ran to help her but the arch way closed.

"No, no give her back" Brittany was screaming, hitting the wall, everyone stopped and Brittany carried on. Alvin tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around and stopped.

"You're all giving up?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, she's..."

"NO SHE'S NOT, SHE CAN'T" Brittany bellowed.

"This is all my fault, I should never have taken my eyes off her" Brittany said, falling to the ground, Alvin and Theodore sat beside her.

"It's ok, we'll get her back" Theodore comforted.

"Theodore's right" Alvin said, Brittany smiled and hugged them both.

"Ok, Simon, Jeanette and Theodore, find your way back to Dave and tell him what we're doing, he must be in a panic attack" Alvin said. Simon and Jeanette nodded while Theodore shook his head.

"What? But Alvin I want to come with you" Theodore said.

"Theo, it's too dangerous, the last thing I want is you getting hurt" Alvin said, Theodore still hated the idea but nodded, Alvin helped Brittany up and they all hugged each other in tears.

"You better come back" Simon said.

"Don't worry about it, I have Brittany" Alvin said. They both laughed and hugged each other goodbye.

"Be careful britt" Jeanette said.

"Don't worry I have Alvin" Brittany said. They both laughed and also hugged each other good bye. Simon, Jeanette and Theodore left the way they came in search for the hotel, they were miles away though, and this was going to take a while. Alvin and Jeanette watched them walk into the desert, and they turned back to each other.

"Ready?" Alvin asked, Brittany nodded, and they headed off through another side way.

*With Dave*

Dave was pacing around his hotel room.

"Where, could they be? I never should of left them with that camel rider, especially Eleanor or Alvin" Dave said. Dave started scurrying through his bag and pulled out Alvin's small crutches.

"oh, no I hope they're all ok wherever they are" Dave said, Dave lay on his bed and shut his eyes, he fell asleep in worry, but knew that they were all brave and strong enough, to handle this on their own.

**That's chapter 9, see you soon with 10, and please review! Xxx **


	10. everyones confused

**Chapter 10, please review and I hope you enjoy itxxx**

Alvin and Brittany started walking down an open arch way, it was silent and then as if things couldn't get any worse it went pitch black.

"I wonder what made Eleanor scream like that." Brittany said.

"Me too" Alvin replied.

"I hope she's ok" Brittany added, Alvin nodded and they kept walking. They had been walking for hours and found nothing, they were almost going to give up, until Brittany screamed and fell to the floor, Alvin looked down at her in concern, and knelt beside her.

Simon, Jeanette and Theodore, were very tired, they had no food or water, and had any idea where they were.

"Hey, look over their" Theodore said pointing into the distance, Simon and Jeanette couldn't see anything. Jeanette started to squint while Simon took his glasses off, and rubbed some sand that was caught in the bottom, he placed them back on his head and looked out again, Simon and Jeanette looked at each other confused.

"What are we looking at?" Jeanette asked.

"Can't you see it? Look the little island with water around it, there's fruit on the trees lets go" Theodore said, Simon pulled him back and felt his forehead.

"He's quite hot, we better hurry" Simon said, Jeanette nodded and they picked up the pace.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked with concern.

"I-it's my toe" Brittany said.

"What's wrong with it?" Alvin asked.

"I think it's broken" Brittany replied.

"How on Earth could you have done that?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened" Brittany said, she started hugging her foot and tears rolled down her face, Alvin didn't know what to do so he just sat quietly beside her, hugging her, he thought that they both needed a quick break before going on. For 10 minutes it was silent, Alvin looked over at Brittany and his eyes widened, he got onto his knees and looked over her.

"Hey, britt, no you can't sleep we have to keep moving, we are getting closer I can feel it" Alvin said, trying to shake Brittany awake, it was no use, Alvin sighed.

"Sorry, britt, but we have to keep going" Alvin said. Alvin stood up and knelt down and picked Brittany up, he carried her around in a cradle, this slowed him down a bit, but it was better than sitting back there, making no progress at all. Alvin had walked for another half an hour, when Brittany's eyes, started to slowly flutter open.

"A-Alvin?" she asked, Alvin looked down, and his eyes grew.

"Brittany, you're awake, how do you feel?" Alvin asked, Brittany twitched her toe, and felt a sharp pain go through it, she cringed.

"Oooo, not good" she replied, Alvin sighed.

"okay then, I guess, I'll just have to keep on carrying you" Alvin said, Brittany blushed, she was lucky to have a friend like Alvin, but now she was starting to think of him as more than a friend again. Alvin kept walking until they heard screaming, Alvin started running towards the sound as best as he could, he looked through an arch way and he saw Eleanor, she had hardly moved from the last time they saw her, Alvin was confused and lay Brittany down on the ground.

"Stay here" Alvin said.

"Do I have a choice?" Brittany asked, Alvin shook his head and Brittany sighed nodded, Alvin quickly ran in the room and saw that the necklace was pulling Eleanor to a mummy coffin, there was a mark on the lid, and it was the exact same shape as the gem on Eleanor's necklace. Alvin ran up to Eleanor and tried to pull Eleanor back, Eleanor looked at him confused.

"Wow, how did you get here so fast, the arch way shut?" Eleanor asked.

"What are you talking about, we've been searching hours for you" Alvin replied, Eleanor looked confused.

"no, that arch way just closed, like literally 5 seconds ago, i heard beating on the arch and people screaming, and now your here, so how did you find that arch way so quick?" Eleanor asked.

"WE DIDN'T TRUST ME I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT TODAY, NOW LESS ASKING AND MORE PULL!" Alvin bellowed. But it was then too late, the gem fitted the gap in the coffin, and it started to glow, Alvin kept on pulling until, he and Eleanor flung back onto the floor, they started rubbing their heads when the coffin creaked open, once Alvin and Eleanor saw what it was they screamed and tried to leg it.

**That's chapter 10, hope you like it, soon coming to an end but I've enjoyed writing this, please review and see you with chapter 11 soonxxx**


	11. is this the end of alvin?

**Chapter 11, please review... I get really tired of saying that, and no one listens anyway but what the heck, enjoy this chapterxxx**

Alvin and Eleanor lay on the floor looking up in fear at what was coming out of the coffin, Brittany positioned herself so that she could see what was happening, when she saw what was there she gasped and tucked away behind the corner again, if only her toe didn't hurt so much, this made her think, why did her toe hurt so much?

"Its-a ...MUMMY!" Alvin screamed, the mummy got out and stood in front of them looking down, when it started to speak.

"Who is my soul?" it asked, Alvin and Brittany looked confused.

"i didn't know mummy's could speak" Alvin said.

"QUIET!" The mummy shouted, Alvin and Brittany jumped out of their skins and got up, they attempted to run.

"STOP!" it bellowed, the mummy made a hand gesture and a whole army of soldiers, started coming from the walls, Alvin and Eleanor screamed. Brittany, who gasped, watching everything, didn't see a soldier who was sneaking up behind her, the soldier, put its hand over her mouth and picked her up, she tried to struggle but it was no use. The soldier carried her in and showed its master.

"WHATS THIS?" the mummy asked.

"Brittany?" Eleanor said.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin called.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, YOU MOULDY, OLD, TATTERED...?" Alvin screamed. The mummy walked out to Alvin, and then stared back at Brittany, both their eyes were teary, the mummy looked back at Eleanor and thought hard.

"A few changes may have to be made, in my plan" the mummy said.

"Plan...?" Eleanor asked, then cloths were placed in front of all their faces and it went dark. Alvin woke up strapped to the wall, Brittany woke up on a stone table with her hands, feet and body strapped down and Eleanor was tied up in the corner. Alvin then saw that there were two soldiers pointing swords at him, Alvin gulped.

"What's happening?" Eleanor asked, there was no answer until they saw the mummy walk in.

"Are you're all awake, perfect, since a few changes have been made to my plan, i will first have to get some information to make sure it is correct" the mummy said.

"I won't talk... you can't make me" Brittany said.

"Oh believe me I can" the mummy said, the mummy clicked his fingers and the two soldiers, punched Alvin in the stomach, Alvin let out a loud screech, Brittany gasped.

"YOU... YOU MONSTER!" Brittany screamed.

"I have my moments" it replied. The mummy waved its hand in front of Brittany and a bubble appeared, Brittany, Alvin and Eleanor saw Theodore, Jeanette and Simon. They all gasped, but then the next thing that they saw was them all lying on the floor, not moving.

"They're not... dead... are they?" Brittany asked, the mummy smiled evilly at her and Brittany went to burst out into tears, Alvin couldn't believe his eyes, Alvin glared at the mummy and saw it smile, Alvin gasped.

"BRITTANY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING, IT'S A LIE!" Alvin screamed, the mummy frowned and clicked, the soldiers hit Alvin again, leaving Alvin to let out another wail.

"Oh fine, you got me, here is the real vision" the mummy said, they saw each other and they were all fine.

"Oh thank goodness" Brittany sighed in relief, the mummy clicked and a look of horror came onto Brittany's face.

Jeanette, Simon and Theodore were making good time, they were sure they would be with Dave by the end of the day until...

Simon took another step and he started sinking into the ground, Theodore and Jeanette jumped out of the way when they saw what it was.

"QUITT SAND!" Jeanette screamed.

"Simon, listen to me, don't struggle, you'll only sink faster" Jeanette said, Simon did as he was told and stopped struggling.

"Simon!"Alvin screamed.

"please, don't hurt him" Alvin added, the mummy grinned and Alvin burst into tears and tried to struggle, when the mummy saw he clicked his fingers and Alvin again got hit, Brittany hated this and she still didn't know what the mummy was up to.

Jeanette took hold of Simon's hand.

"Don't worry I won't let go" Jeanette screamed, Theodore grabbed Simon other hand and started pulling but Simon just kept sinking, it went quiet and Simon looked at the crying Jeanette when he whispered.

"Good bye, I love you" Simon let go of their hands and sunk right beneath their feet.

"NO, SIMON COME BACK, SIMON PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" Jeanette called, by now Theodore was in tears.

"NO!" Jeanette added, they both lay on the sand in tears, was Simon really gone though?

"SIMON, NO HE WAS BY BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU?" Alvin bellowed in tears, again the soldiers hit him.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING, I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU" The mummy said, he then clapped his hands and the soldiers lifted their swords high in the air, was this, the end for Alvin? Brittany and Eleanor's eyes grew wider in horror.

**That's chapter 11, hope you liked it again please review: p see youxx**


	12. the right choice?

**Chapter 12, I like reviews: p xxx**

Jeanette sat down at the spot for quite a while in tears, she was trying to dig up the sand, Theodore who had stopped crying now came to comfort her.

"Jean, he's gone" Theodore said.

"n-no, h-he can't be" Jeanette stuttered, sniffing.

"Come on, we have to keep moving and get back to Dave, he'll know what to do" Theodore replied, he helped Jeanette up and they started trudging along the sand once more.

Brittany, Alvin and Eleanor screamed.

"NO, PLEASE DONT KILL HIM... K-KILL ME INSTEAD!" Brittany bellowed, the mummy narrowed his eyes and clicked; telling the soldiers to put their swords down, Alvin gulped and let out a huge sigh.

"Am I hearing right, you would give your own life for him?" the mummy asked, Brittany nodded.

"BRITTANY, NO!" Alvin screamed.

"This is perfect" the mummy screamed Brittany twitched her toe once more and pain went through it, Brittany's face tightened and the mummy noticed.

"Something wrong with your toe?" he asked.

"Erm... since you're asking... yes it hurts so badly and I don't even know how it happened, I wonder if it was anything to do with that pool?" Brittany wondered.

"It can't be, it's supposed to heel you and nothing wrong with me, my toe's all better" Alvin said.

"Pool, Pool of Hope? Let me get this straight, you had a bad toe, you got in, it went and now you have a bad toe?" the mummy asked, Brittany nodded.

"THIS IS PERFECT, YOUR LOVE OF EACH OTHER IS SO STRONG, YOUR PAIN WAS ACTUALLY CONVERTED AND MADE BIGGER!" the mummy said.

"LOVE!" Alvin belted. Brittany blushed.

"I guess Simon forgot to mention this in the story" Alvin added.

"THIS IS PERFECT, YOR ARE PERFECT!" The mummy said, Brittany looked confused.

"Look, what do you want with us?" Brittany asked.

"NOT US, YOU" He replied, Brittany gasped.

"I have a question" Eleanor said, the mummy walked over to Eleanor.

"WHAT!" he bellowed.

"well, when I got locked in here, it was a matter of seconds before Alvin and Brittany showed up through that door, but they said they were walking for hours" Eleanor said.

"Yes, you got locked in here and somehow, these two found the hidden, magical archway, so that the next room you enter, it's as if no time has past, but the... arch only opens for..." the mummy said, looking at Alvin and Brittany confused.

"For what?" Alvin asked.

"For two people who are truly in love" the mummy replied, Alvin and Brittany blushed and the mummy carried on talking.

"I HAVE BEEN FREED FROM MY LONG SLEEP AFTER 300 YEARS, AND I NEED THE PERFECT PERSON, TO SWAP SOULS WITH, AND YOU ARE THE ONE, YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH, IN FACT SO STRONG YOU WOULD RISK YOUR LIFE FOR THE ONE YOU LOVE!" he explained. Alvin gasped, he had to save everyone, Alvin reached into his back pocket, and found a pocket knife, but just then it slipped out of his hand and feel onto the floor, the mummy saw and his eyes went red as he stormed over the Alvin, Alvin gulped and started shaking. The mummy picked up the knife and stared at it.

"I SEE SOMEONE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" the mummy said, he threw the knife aimlessly and it landed right next to Eleanor, Alvin glared at the mummy as he walked away and pulled out the gem from the necklace, the mummy placed the gem into the table and Brittany felt a sharp buzzing pain going through her ears she screamed and Alvin looked over at her with concern, the mummy rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Brittany and Brittany passed out right before his eyes. Alvin's eyes grew, the mummy started doing some kind of spell with the gem and a ghostly figure started lifting from the mummy and Brittany's body, Alvin gasped, he had to help. Alvin looked over at Eleanor, no soldiers were watching her, she grabbed Alvin's pocket knife and started cutting the ropes she was tied up in, and once she was free she nodded to Alvin. Alvin took a deep breath and then with all his might, he kicked the two soldiers in the face so hard that they passed out on the floor, the mummy saw and was fuming, but he could do nothing as the spell was almost complete. Eleanor ran over to Alvin and cut the ropes; Alvin fell to the floor but quickly got up. Eleanor put the knife in her pocket and Alvin ran over to the table and pushed Brittany off before it was too late, the connection broke and the mummy fell backwards rubbing his head, just then Eleanor ran up to the mummy and took the gem in his hand. Alvin carried Brittany and headed out towards the arch way, Eleanor followed and pulled the knife from her pocket, she stabbed a rock and a load more started pouring over the arch way, blocking the mummy in.

"NO!" The mummy bellowed. Eleanor caught up to the others and through the gem on the floor into a million pieces, it went quiet. After they knew they were safe, Alvin laid Brittany on the floor and Eleanor and Alvin, knelt beside her.

"Brittany, wake up" Alvin said shaking her, Alvin held her hand and he felt her squeeze it a bit, he looked up at her, and Brittany's eyes slowly fluttered open, when she saw Alvin she got up and kissed him on the lips, they both blushed and Alvin hugged her back.

"Aww" Eleanor said.

"Thank you... both of you" Brittany said, they smiled and walked hand in hand until they got to where they started.

**That's chapter 12, see you soon:* xxx**


	13. a hero returns

**Chapter 13, reviews are... SEXY! Ty everyone reading my stories I appreciate it, WOW I feel in a really good and hyper mood right now: pxxx**

Theodore and Jeanette were trudging through the sand, their legs were aching.

"Theo, we've been walking forever" Jeanette said.

"I know, I'm so hungry" Theodore replied.

"I think we're lost" Jeanette added.

"I don't think it's possible to get lost in the desert... I mean, it's nothing but sand" Theodore said scooping up some sand from the ground.

"No, really, I swear we've walked pass the cactus like 5 times already" Jeanette said pointing to a cactus.

"Well, we have to keep going or we'll be buzzard food" Theodore said.

"Simon would know what to do" Jeanette said, sniffing her tear back into her eye, Theodore looked at her and frowned, it went silent.

"That sun is so intense" Theodore said, fanning himself.

"I know, it makes us even thirstier and it's not good for or skins" Jeanette said. They carried on walking for another 20 minutes, when Jeanette stopped in her spot and started breathing heavily, Theodore turned and looked at her.

"Jean, are you ok?" Theodore asked.

"i-i- I'm f-fine, it's just s-so h-hot" Jeanette said, Jeanette took another step and fell to the ground.

"come on you have to get up and we have to keep going, we're almost there i can feel it" Theodore said, it went silent, and they could both hear noise, like people screaming , playing, and having fun, they both gasped. Jeanette tried to get up but fell over again, Theodore bent down and tried to pull her along, but the sun was so strong he had no strength left in his little arms until a familiar voice came up behind them.

"I can take it from here" the voice said, Theodore turned and gasped.

"SIMON!" Theodore screamed.

Brittany, Alvin and Eleanor got to where they started and gasped at the sight they saw.

"The arch way's open again" Eleanor said.

"But what about the mummy?" Brittany asked.

"You two stay here while I check it out" Alvin said, they agreed and Brittany stayed with her sister until they heard Alvin's voice coming from inside the arch.

"hey, guys, I think you should look at this" Alvin said, Brittany and Eleanor walked in with Alvin and gasped, the mummy was lying, dead on the floor, and just then he started forming into dust, the chipmunks watched as the mummy disappeared.

"Let's get out of here" Alvin said, the others nodded and they walked outside and saw the intensing sun.

"Do you think the others are back yet?" Eleanor asked, Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if they have, they'll send help, if not we're going to have a long journey, so we might as well start leaving now" Alvin said, he was about to walk out the door when, Brittany pulled him back.

"Wait, maybe we should wait till later and the sun goes down, then it won't be so hot" Brittany suggested.

"Good idea" Eleanor said. Alvin nodded and sat down on the floor and the others joined him, it was quiet.

"So, what now?" Eleanor asked, Alvin and Brittany laughed.

Theodore was really surprised to see his brother again, Simon ran over with ease, and lifted Jeanette up and carried her in a cradle.

"Simon, what are you doing here, you sank, we saw you, how are you...?" Theodore asked.

"I have no idea, the last thing I remember is me sinking and then everything went blank, and i literally just woke up a few feet in that direction" Simon said pointing, Theodore nodded, he didn't really care, he was just happy, his brother was back... from the dead nonetheless... but he was back and that's all that mattered.

"We thought you were dead, Jeanette will be so happy when she sees you're okay" Theodore said.

"In fact, speaking of Jeanette, is she okay?" Theodore added.

"Yeah, she should be, she's just low on water as all and it's so hot out here I'm not surprised she passed out, we just have to get her in the shade and give her some water" Simon said, Theodore nodded. They carried on walking for another hour when Theodore gasped.

"LOOK OVER THERE, I CAN SEE THE HOTEL!" Theodore screamed.

"come on quickly" Simon said, they were so happy, they could feel the shade, food and water already, so they picked up the pace a bit when Simon looked down at Jeanette in his arms.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon" Simon whispered. Simon looked around to Theodore and he fell over, Simon stopped and looked down at his brother.

"Come on Theo, get up I can't carry both of you" Simon said, Theodore quickly jumped back up.

"Im sorry, you know I have two left feet" Theodore said, Simon laughed.

**That's chapter 13, hope you like it, and please review xxx **


	14. buzzard attack and renited once more

**Chapter 14, went on a bit longer than I thought, but oh well enjoyxxx**

Dave, laid on his bed all alone and depressed, he went into the other room and saw all of the chipmunks stuff everywhere they left it, this bought a tear to his eye, security and the camel riders had looked everywhere.

"Why, would they just run away like that?" Dave asked he had no idea; he was going home in a matter of days, what if they never show up? Just then there was a knock on the door, Dave slumped over to the door and answered it with a frown, he opened the door and...

"DAVE" Simon and Theodore said in unison. Dave looked down and a smile spread across his whole face, he knelt down and hugged them.

"Fellas, you're back, thank goodness, I was so worried" Dave said. He looked down at Simon carrying Jeanette and a concerned look came on his face.

"What's wrong with Jeanette?" Dave asked.

"I'll explain later, quick we have to get some water to her" Simon said, Dave nodded and Simon ran in with Jeanette and laid her on Alvin's bed. Dave came in with a cup of water and Simon put his hands in and sprinkled it over Jeanette. Jeanette's eyes fluttered open slowly and she let out a groan, Simon smiled and when Jeanette saw where she was and who was beside her, her eyes grew wide and she hugged him.

"I thought you were dead, how did I get here?" Jeanette asked.

"well, I sank in the quit sand and then the next thing I woke up a few feet away from you and saw you pass out so I carried you here" Simon sand.

"Quit sand?" Dave asked, Simon shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really knew what happened either, everything would soon be explained.

"Where's Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor?" Dave asked.

"It's a long story" Simon said.

"I'll explain" Theodore said, Theodore told the story and daves eyes just got wider in confusion, he knew more would be explained when he found the others.

"Well come on then let's go get them" Dave said, and then Jeanette stopped him.

"TRUST ME... we won't get there quick it's like a day journey by foot" Jeanette said, Dave thought hard.

"Then we won't go by foot" Dave said grinning.

"Ok, the suns gone down a bit now, shall we start leaving?" Alvin asked, the girls nodded and they started walking out into the sun. They had been walking for an hour and the pace had slowed down. Brittany then went into her loud moments of why me? And I deserve than this, Brittany was walking a head of Alvin and Eleanor they both rolled their eyes. And then in the corner of Eleanor's eye she saw something.

"Erm britt... you might wanna..."

"WANNA WHAT, GET OUT OF THE SUN, OKAY WELL IM SORRY ELLI I CANT AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE IM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT, THIS ISN'T FAIR WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?" Brittany said out loud, Eleanor kept trying to calm her down, she nudged Alvin and then he also saw the two birds in the distance, circling each other, he then also tried to get Brittany to be quiet, but before they knew it the buzzards were flying over to them.

The two buzzards landed in front of Brittany and she screamed, that got her to be quiet, she looked up scared stiff, she just couldn't move, Alvin told Eleanor to stay where she was and he ran up to Brittany."SHOO SHOO" Alvin said, trying to push the away, but this only made the birds angry at Alvin. The buzzards pushed Alvin over and was about to peck at him, Brittany tried to pull him away but the buzzards had a firm grip on him, Alvin started to choke because of the pressure the buzzards were putting on him, soon Alvin was out and Brittany gasped, but what could she do?

Then with a stroke of luck a helicopter came down towards them from the sky and landed right in front of them, the power of the wind made the buzzards fly away and Brittany knelt down next to Alvin. The helicopter door opened and the chipmunks and Dave came running out and also knelt down.

"Is Alvin okay, we saw the birds and scared them off" Dave said. Simon knelt down to Alvin and checked for a pulse as he did Brittany and Eleanor stared at him with wide eyes, wasn't he meant to be dead?

"He still has a pulse, let's just get out of here while we can" Simon said, everyone nodded and Dave lifted Alvin into the helicopter. The way back the chipmunks were explaining to Dave what happened, Dave wasn't sure if it was all true but he was happy enough that they were back, Brittany stared at Alvin with tears in her eyes, Dave saw and got concerned.

"Brittany, Alvin's going to be fine" Dave said.

"I know... but, he saved my life, that should be me, why do I have to be so loud and not listen to others, and be so judgemental so quickly?" Brittany asked, and then Simon walked up to her.

"because if you wasn't you wouldn't be Brittany" Simon said, somehow this made Brittany laugh a bit, and then a groan came from Alvin and he sat up straight. Alvin saw Simon and his eyes widened.

"AAAA, ITS A GHOST... am I in heaven?" Alvin said, Simon chuckled.

"No, for the last time today I'm not dead, I don't know what happened either so please don't ask" Simon said. Brittany pushed Simon out of the way and kissed Alvin, he hugged her.

"You're worth everything" Alvin whispered into her ear, she smiled.

"I know" she replied and quickly got up. Alvin laughed.

"Ruin the moment why don't you" Alvin said, Brittany smiled and then Alvin saw Dave and ran up to him and hugged him. The helicopter came to a stop and they got out and walked back to their hotel room. They were getting ready for bed when Eleanor reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace broken up into a million pieces then an idea hit her.

"I THINK I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH SIMON!" Eleanor said, hearing this everyone gathered around her and listened.

"the mummy made Simon sink into the quit sand and then when I broke the gem, killing the mummy, all of his spells were undone" Eleanor said, everyone looked at each other and nodded, Theodore walked up to Eleanor and kissed her lightly on the cheek, she blushed and hugged him.

"Aww" everyone said. Alvin walked up to Simon and hugged him, Simon looked confused.

"it's good to see you again" Alvin said smiling, Simon smiled and shook his head, Brittany and Alvin, Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor joined together for another kiss, what a crazy few days they had, but it was all over now. The rest of the holiday was the best they ever had, they had made stronger relationships and all lived happily ever after.

The end.

**That's the end of my fan fic hope you like it please review xxx **


End file.
